The Evil Series
by Sephiria Evangeline
Summary: This is my interpretation of the Evil Series by Aku-no-P. I tried to include all of the POV songs, and have included some additional characters as well. This is my first story, so please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! I'm Sephiria, Sephi for short. (no, this is not my real name). Anyway, this is my first fanfic, and I'm not too sure of how it'll… well, yeah. The point is, I'm a noob. XP**

**Anywayz, DISCLAIMER!!!: Vocaloid is owned by Crypton, and the Evil Series, or Aku-no series is by Aku-no-P. Why do I even **_**need**_** a disclaimer? If I owned any of this, I obviously wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it…**

**So… Here goes nothing…**

* * *

Chapter 1- Things set in motion

"Princess, please!! You _must_ come with us now! You must learn how to be a proper queen!"

"NO!! Go away! I don't want to! Let me GO!! Len!! Help…!"

"Rin!! Don't take away Rin! Please, let Rin go! _Please!_"

"How _dare_ you hit me, Kagamine Len?! I am most astounded! You're twin sister is to be the next honorable queen of the Yellow Kingdom… Now… Let's see… What would be a fitting punishment for you? Yes… That's it. You can go and do servant's work. That should correct your mind."

"LEN!! LEEENNN!!!"

"RIIINNN!!!"

**Len's POV (5 years later)**

"Here's today's' snack, Queen." I said, as I placed the plate of brioche that I had baked for my twin sister.

"Oh, it's snack time."

Yep, that's right. I'm Kagamine Len, the servant and twin brother of Kagamine Rin, the queen of the Yellow Kingdom. It's been five years since Rin became the official queen. It's been five years since mother and father passed away from illness. It's been five years since I had become my twin sister's servant.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not unhappy about it. But whenever something goes wrong in the country, the people always blame Rin first. I think the stress from that was what made my twelve-year-old sister someone who was known to be cruel and harsh ruler.

However, I can still see the Rin that I know underneath five years of cruelty. I can still see the Rin who was able to such a cute smile. She's still there somewhere; I'm positive.

**

* * *

**

Haku's POV

Yowane Haku, the only girl in the Kingdom of Green with _white_ hair. Yep, that's me. I'm ugly. I'm hideous. All of the other girls in town have long, beautiful, green hair. Why am I the only one that's different? Why am I the only one that stands out?

I am a fourteen-year-old village girl with disgusting white hair. I hate it. I despise it. I detest it. Whenever the other girls look at me, they see my disgusting hair.

"I'm sorry for being alive." This is how I always apologize to them. It's my habit to say it now.

Every day, I go deep into the forest where there is a big, old tree. I always go there to pray to God.

'Living alone is very sad and lonely. All I want is someone, anyone, to be my friend.'

Once again, I am at the same tree to pray the same thing. But there was already someone there. I was about to turn away, but I realized that person was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?!" Wow. Am I stupid as well? Why was I talking to someone who was unconscious? Anyway, I immediately rushed to the stream that was not far away, cupped as much water in my hands as I possibly could and ran back. I splashed the water on the unconscious girls face. I noticed that she couldn't have been much older than me.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah. I probably had _way_ too much negi (leeks) for my own good last night. Now how did I get here? Hmm…" She searched around her surroundings. Then she turned to look at me.

I saw realization flicker across her face as she took in my hideous white hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being alive!" I almost cried out. With my arms, I tried to cover my hair that reached all the way down to my knees when I stood up.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked with curiosity.

Uhh… Hello? I have butt-ugly white hair and I'm a citizen of the _Green_ Kingdom. And since I was too poor to move to the Blue or Yellow Kingdom's where people had a wide variety of hair colors (or so I've heard), I was stuck here.

"You shouldn't be sorry just because you look different," she told me with a kind voice and a warm smile.

Easy for _her_ to say. She had the most beautiful green hair I've seen in my life, and let me tell you; I've seen a lot of people with green hair.

"I think you're white hair is very beautiful, especially in that pony-tail of yours."

I wanted to say so many things, but the only thing that I was able to say was, "R-really?"

"Yes… Oh, and before I forget, my name is Miku, Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Yowane Haku…" And that was seriously all it took for me to tell her my entire life story, in detail. I'm such a klutz.

"…So… I'll see you around… Right?" I asked quietly. Maybe… Maybe kind and gentle and pretty Miku would become my friend. Maybe… just maybe…

"Sure! Wanna meet in town square tomorrow at noon then?"

" 'Kay."

My prayers had finally been answered.

**

* * *

**

Meiko POV

"Leon, you should be careful. The Queen doesn't need anymore excuses to… get rid of you as it is. You know that she was extremely angry at the last demonstration. Her soldiers killed three people in order to disperse the crowd."

"Yes, Meiko, I know that. But the people of this kingdom can't really afford to pay these ridiculously high taxes. Half the people in the Yellow Kingdom are starving…" Realizing what he had just said, Leon immediately shut up as I felt my own face shut down.

Five years ago, I was a happy, content, and pampered seventeen-year-old girl of the Yellow Kingdom. I had a mother, a father, two brothers, and livestock pets. I still have silky, long, brown hair, and although I didn't seem like it, I was pretty good at fencing.

But when the old King and Queen passed away, and the new, young Queen took over, everything had changed. The Queen charged unreasonably high taxes. Many people starved, but the Queen didn't care for their complaints. My entire family starved to death. Mother, Father, my brothers, and my livestock had all died. Ever since then, my… all right, _fiancé_, and I have started demonstrations in the public against the Queen. It wasn't going all too well. Although people listened to Leon because he was a previous war hero, many had already died from the demonstrations. The Queen had used force on the crowd. That child had so many riches; why couldn't she give some out to her people?

"Look, I know that it's risky, but the people can't stay silent about this forever. You know that." He said gently.

"Yeah, I know… I wish the previous King and Queen hadn't passed away. The current Queen, she used to be so cute and sweet. Now…" I glanced around to make sure that nobody would hear my next few words.

"Now… she's like a poisonous flower with thorns, destroying everything in its path for selfish desires."

"Yes. She was a very sweet flower indeed."

**

* * *

**

So… How was it???

**Yeah. Before I publish this, I need to thank 3 users. First, I need to thank JaztheSpaz, who I know in person, for telling me about … well, she actually told me about St. Fang Of Boredom's stories. Second, I need to thank St. Fang Of Boredom and her **_**amazing**_** stories, which are the reason I fell in love with fanfics. Third, I need to thank OnigiRimi and her story 'My Vocaloid', which eventually led to me writing them myself. Your stories are AWESOME peoples!!! Thanks!!!!**

**R&R?? Please??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I begin this chapter, I have an announcement, well, actually, two announcements to make. First, I have added random characters in the storyline, such as Akita Neru and Leon, but it doesn't really change the important factors that much so it doesn't really matter.**

**Secondly, I have decided that it is boring to introduce each chapter by myself, so I have decided to create Luneth Irving, who will be like a non-existent friend-type-thingy and part of my conscience. So, from now on, my introductions will look like:**

**Sephi: This. Oh, and since I don't feel like calling him Luneth all of the time, I'll just call him 'Rune', since that's the shortened version of his name in Japanese.**

**Rune: Joy…**

**Sephi: …He's not very optimistic… (pouts)**

**Rune: Why should I be? (stares)**

* * *

Chapter 2- Neru's mission

**Rin's POV**

"Queen, something _must_ be done about the demonstrations. The people may try to overthrow you if you do not do something about it!"

Ugh. That pathetic minstrel. What was his name? Kamui Gakupo. That's it. Gakupo and his stupid purple hair. It was _so_ long! Why didn't he just get a haircut already?! Then he'd actually look like a _guy!_ I mean, really!!

There had been another demonstration. Once again, I had to order the soldiers to get rid of the crowd. The crowd was screaming… and getting hurt… and I think people died again… and…

No. Stop right there. You are the Queen, Rin. If anybody tries to go against you, they must be punished. That was one of the lessons that my advisor, Megurine Luka, had taught me since I was seven. She told me that if I wanted to become a good queen, I had to follow her lessons.

"Queen, you _must_…"

"Alright! I get it already!" Great, now I was gonna have a huge headache too. Perfect.

Then, a brilliant thought came across my mind. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?

"Len," I called out to my brother, "Could you please fetch Neru?" Akita Neru, who was only a little older than me, was one of my best, and most reliable, spies. I could just get her to find out who was leading the demonstration, and put him on the guillotine for everyone to see. Without its leader, the demonstrations would probably cease.

"Yes, Queen." I was a little shocked and hurt by Len's response.

"Len, you're my brother. You don't have to be so formal with me."

He laughed. "I know, but we're on official business right now, so it'd make more sense to be formal."

I smiled with him. Len's logic made sense.

**

* * *

**

Neru's POV

I walked down the corridor, pleased that I finally had another task to do. This time, the Queen wanted me track down the leader of all of the demonstrations that had been causing the kingdom some trouble. I entered and started to pack a few things I might need. I didn't need much. The civilians aren't that rich, so I only had to wear some weary-looking clothes, which were actually one of my dresses, torn-up and dirtied in the stables.

And speaking of dresses, I looked at the one I was planning to wear for dinner. It was a new dress, and I was getting excited to finally have a chance to wear it. Oh, well. It wasn't everyday that I got a mission either. I packed a few daggers that I might need along with some food, and I was all set and ready to go.

As I fit in with the crowd outside of the castle easily, I listened carefully for any mentions of the demonstrations. After a few hours of walking aimlessly, I got my first clue.

"I know that it's risky, but the people _need_ the demonstrations. I've told you already!"

Wow. That was pretty fast.

**

* * *

**

Leon's POV

"I know that it's risky, but the people _need_ the demonstrations. I've told you already! Mei-"

Meiko had silenced me with a finger to her lips. I looked around to see a child about fifteen or sixteen years of age, and with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail on one side of her head, in rags. She looked tired and worn.

"Please! Were you just talking about the next demonstration? Please, please tell me about them! I want to attend…" But Meiko cut her off.

"Look, kid, it's great that you want to join and all, but you're way too young. People get killed during these things. You should really…"

"Please!" The child was begging now. "My family…" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "My entire family! I want to… a-attend in my p-parent's place! Please, _please_, I'm begging you…please…"

Meiko looked helplessly at the girl, and then at me.

"Look, I understand that you lost your family, but you're too young to go to a demonstration." Great. She was sobbing even harder now. "Here," I took her shoulder gently. "Why don't you come home with us for a night or so? I'm leading the demonstrations, so…"

Just then, Meiko gave me a sharp look. I ignored it.

"So you won't really miss out on any thing, alright?"

The girl nodded, and we headed towards home. She kept her head down all the way there.

**

* * *

**

Meiko POV

I have to admit, I kinda didn't like that girl very much at first. I knew that I should feel sorry for her and had empathy for her, but something seemed a bit suspicious. Really, what are the odds that this random girl randomly wanted to go to a demonstration, especially after the previous one.

Stupid Leon had told her when the next demonstration would be, _and_ that he was leading them. I know that she's a young girl and all, but for goodness sake! Leon should be more careful!

"Make sure that the girl doesn't go anywhere. It's dangerous." I told Leon as I had to take a different path from him and the girl to go home. He walked off with her with a curt nod.

She's just another orphaned girl, like me. I know that. I know that I can trust Leon to make sure the girl didn't get caught in the demonstration, which by the way she wouldn't be attending.

But why do I feel so at unease?

**

* * *

**

Neru's POV

Wow. These people are idiots. Not only did they tell me that they led the demonstrations, but now the leader, Commander Leon, was showing me where he lived. What an idiot. To think that he was a legendary hero… That's just ridiculous.

"Make sure that the girl doesn't go anywhere. It's dangerous." The lady in red called. At least _she_ had some brains. But unfortunately for her, I already had a plan, and judging by the idiot Commander, it was going to work perfectly.

I entered the house. It was… well, it was a pheasants' house. What else is there to say about it?

"I'll make you a bed in the living room." He said. But I wasn't planning on sleeping in that house. Ever. Before he left, I whimpered in a small voice.

"Umm… Sir? I-I have a d-doll at home that my m-mother made me, and I…" But that was all I had to say. He totally fell for my trap.

"Kid. You can go get your doll from your house. But you must remember to be careful of getting caught. Do you understand?"

I nodded meekly and walked out the door. What an idiot. As soon as I lost sight of his house, I headed straight for the castle, already planning out my report.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Yay!! Another chapter has been completed!!**

**Rune: O…k… So upload it.**

**Sephi: That's what I'm **_**doing**_**! (death glare)**

**Rune: (rolls eyes)**

**R&R??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sephi: OK, before I start this chapter, I have to announce that I made a mistake about Neru's age. She is supposed to be in the 14 range, not the 16 range. So anyway, since I've finally finished this chapter, I'm gonna post it!!**

**Rune: Which she was doing instead of finishing her geometry homework.**

**Sephi: Hey! I only have another question to go!**

**Rune: Yeah. Plus a paper for Japanese.**

**Sephi: I only have to write a paragraph for that!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Commander Caught

**Neru's POV**

I quickly entered my room to change into a dress that was more suitable to be in audience with the queen. I decided to wear the dress that I had put away before. With a content smile, I proceeded to the audience chamber.

"That was very fast, Neru-san."

"Thanks Gakupo-san! But this time, it was only because these people are just so stupid."

"Why don't I announce your arrival to the Queen. I'm sure she'll be glad."

Not feeling nervous at all I followed slowly behind Gakupo. Surely enough, behind the large doors that led into the audience chamber, the Queen was seated on her throne, waiting. In Queen Rin's presence, I gave her my report, trying to leave out how stupid I thought they were. Key word: trying.

Nevertheless, the Queen dismissed me, and I was back to look forward to another period of boredom.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

So, according to Neru's report, the leader of the demonstrations was Leon. How annoying. No wonder the demonstrations were so large, Leon was a popular was hero. I remembered when Mother and Father had introduced him to me and Len when we were younger, before Mother and Father…

Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

I buried my face into my hands and sighed. It was one of those rare, short moments when I didn't like being the Queen.

"Rin…" Len started to say. He looked worried. I hate it when he looks worried. It just… doesn't _look_ right on him. So I interrupted him.

"I want him captured and brought back as a prisoner. Then, he can be executed in the public, where everyone can see. They way, any more demonstrations will be discouraged." I stole a quick glance at Luka, my chief advisor since when she trained me to become the queen when I was young. She nodded. Then, I looked around for someone to actually _do_ the task.

"I'll do it. I'll bring some soldiers to his house and bring him back tonight, Queen."

"Thanks, Len."

Then, I left the audience hall to go back to my chambers. It had been another long day. But I can rest now. I know that I can trust Len. I can trust him no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I volunteered to go and capture Commander Leon for Rin. I didn't want to do it though, not to Commander Leon.

Rin and I met Commander Leon when we were younger, when mother and father were still alive. He was very nice and funny. I remember him well. Has Rin forgotten the man that saved out country just a little less than a decade ago?

But I am going to do it. A long time ago, I made a promise to Rin. I have broken that promise once, but that was five years ago. I'm older now. Older, stronger, and smarter. I won't let anything make me break that promise again. Even if it means I have to become evil, I will not break that promise again. Ever.

"Are you prepared, Len-san? A few soldiers are waiting for you outside." A young maidservant named Prima informed me. I checked for my daggers under my cloak.

"Yes. Please tell my sister that I will be back soon, Prima-san." And with that, I turned to leave the castle.

It wasn't too hard to walk to Commander Leon's house, even in the dark. I already knew the path from the times I had visited when I was younger as well. Although during those times, I had visited him under _very_ different circumstances.

I sighed inwardly as I approached his front door. It didn't look any different from the other village houses. In silence, the five soldiers and I snuck into his house. I was surprised that his front door was unbolted, but then again, Neru-san said that she had left him waiting during her report.

I won't give you the details, but the soldiers had bounded and gagged the Commander very efficiently, and in only a few minutes too. Of coarse, the Commander had put up some struggle as well.

When he stopped, I took one of my daggers and pressed it against his throat. He couldn't see me in the darkness, but he probably knew better than to struggle any further.

"If you shout for help, anyone who comes to your aid will die." I whispered. Commander Leon recognized my voice.

"Prince Len…" He whispered back.

I laughed silently. "I'm no longer a Prince, Commander."

"As I am no longer a Commander." Then, he looked at me straight in the eye. Without meaning to, I lowered my gaze. "Len-kun, why?"

I closed my eyes, wishing for the trillionth time that mother and father had never passed away, and that I hadn't hit Luka-san the day Rin was taken away to become Queen.

"You know why I have to, Sir." Commander Leon was one of the only people had I told what my promise was about to. "I'm sorry." I added in the undertone. I do not know if he heard me or not, but I'd like to think that he did.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Looking back at this chapter, I think that I should try to make my chapters a bit longer.**

**Rune: And you need to do your homework too.**

**Sephi: Curses. Please R&R and tell Rune that he shouldn't be so strict!!^^**

**Rune: What?!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sephi: Chapter 4. The unlucky number in eastern Asia because it sounds so much like the word for 'death'. How fitting it is that…**

**Rune: Hey! Don't spoil the chapter for the readers.**

**Sephi: Oh, right. Sorry. And by the way, so many people have been reading this! I was surprised! And happy!!**

**Rune: Yeah. The last time we checked, there were 100 hits! That's a lot more than we were expecting. Emphasis on 'a lot'.**

**Sephi: So, I was thinking of starting another fanfic of Vocaloid when I have the time to do it. And this time, it'll be my own plot!**

**Rune: Er… do you have the time to do that?**

**Sephi: Who knows…**

* * *

Chapter 4- The daughter of vengeance is born

**Rin's POV**

Excellent. Len was back. I knew I could count on Len. I can now execute Leon in front of the rebels, and the demonstrations would stop. Then, I can rest in peace again. Now, I will go to my room where I can get a good night's sleep.

"Good night, Rin." I spun around to see Len, smiling after his day's work.

"Good night, Len." I replied.

**

* * *

**

Neru's POV

Ok, I know that this is really childish, and I know that it was stupid. But hey, I'm _bored!!_ A little bit of fun can't hurt.

I put on a commoner's ragged cloak on top of the dress that I normally wear in the castle and went into the dungeon, where the idiot Commander was being held prisoner. The guard, Al, let me in without a question. That's what I love about being in the palace. None of the servants try to meddle with your business.

I pretended to sneak around the dungeon, just to do things properly. Finally, the Commander noticed me, that slow dolt. Still pretending to be sneaky, I made my way to where he was being held captive. At last, I was right in front of him.

"Do you have keys?" He asked.

I literally had to concentrate on not laughing when I nodded and held up a pair of keys. Thank goodness that it was dark.

"If you could untie me, then we could escape back out of here, kid."

This time, I couldn't stop myself. I started to laugh hysterically. "You _still_ don't get it?! Wow… You really should have listened to her when she told you not to let me out."

The look on his face –_priceless_.

"You… Are you possibly…"

"Ha! I am a faithful servant of Queen Rin. Despite my age, I guess I really am quite an able spy and actress, idiot!" With that, I took off my cloak to reveal my fancy dress. His face was still one of shock.

**

* * *

**

Leon's POV

I can't believe it. I had been tricked by this child. She was a spy.

Curses. I should have listened to Meiko's warnings. I should have more careful.

She just kept laughing at me like a maniac, the keys tucked safely in her pocket where I couldn't reach it. I had prayed that someone would come, and someone did. But that someone turned out to be a spy for the Queen. I can't believe it.

"That's enough, Neru-san." We both stared at where the voice was coming from. It was Len-kun. Neither of us had heard him because of the girl, Neru's, laughter. Her expression immediately turned to one of distaste.

"You have no authority over me, lowlife!" She screeched at him. "Just because you're her highnesses' _favorite_, it doesn't change your status as a servant!"

Len-kun held her gaze with one that didn't show any emotion. "If you don't stop making such a racket, my sister the Queen will be able to hear you from her chambers, and she will not be very happy about it."

Neru cursed. "How my majesty fairs with such a killjoy of a brother is a mystery." She said while implying as must hatred as she could without screaming. Len-kun however, didn't lower his gaze until she had stormed out of the dungeon. Then, he turned around to leave.

"You haven't changed much, Len-kun." I said. He stopped but said nothing. "But your sister, the Queen has changed so much. Rin-chan used to be so sweet and kind." Then, in a more serious tone, I added, "Len-kun, you know that the people of this country won't be able to last under the Queen's rule for long. The taxes are too much for them. The demonstrations, the most we were going to do was to beg the Queen to at least lower the taxes, if nothing else."

"I'm sorry, Commander." He said in a soft voice. "But I have I promise that I have to keep, no matter what. You said that the people are suffering under Rin's ruling. Listen to this: I couldn't keep that promise once, just once! I couldn't protect her from _them_, and Rin's cruelty is one of the outcomes of that broken promise. She's still there though. She's still there. I can still see her sometimes when she smiles to thank me for some little thing that I had done. She still sometimes smiles that sweet and innocent smile. But…" He struggled for words. "But… whenever _they_ consul her, whenever _they _advise her, she slips away a little further… and I… I don't know how to return her to who she really is." And with that, he left.

I can't blame Len-kun. I can understand why everything had happened the way it did. I can understand why he couldn't help me. But I couldn't help but dread the morning, when I would be executed. When Meiko would be in the crowd.

**Rin's POV**

It was the day of the execution. Soon, I would have to give the order so the soldiers would announce that there would be an event that would be occurring near the church, and that people should see it. Then, at noon, I would have to go to the actual execution. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Noon

It was almost time for the execution to take place. Sir Leon had already walked up to the guillotine. Suddenly, I wanted to stop it. Suddenly, I remembered how nice Commander Leon was, and how he had played with me and Len when we were still a Prince and a Princess.

But this was the right thing to do, right? This is the way it should be, right? I wanted to be young again, so I could leave the decisions to father, and run into mother's arms, or cry against Len's shoulder. But I wasn't. And I couldn't take this anymore.

I turned to Luka-san. "I'm going back to the palace with a couple of guards. I don't want to watch. You can be in charge of this… event"

She misunderstood my real intentions. "Of course, Rin-sama. A lady like you shouldn't have to see such a gruesome thing until you are older."

Feeling very childish, I left for the palace.

**

* * *

**

Meiko's POV

I was in the middle of brunch when a young village boy came pounding on my door. Boys. Always playing silly pranks and laughing of their heads when people fell for them.

But I went to get the door anyway. I figured that if one of the boys didn't see me walk into their traps, the rest wouldn't bother me. I opened the door.

"Miss Sakine! Here, (gasp gasp) you should take a look at this!" He held out a piece of paper. It was an announcement from the queen. It said:

**To all of the citizens of the Yellow Kingdom**

**Today as the church bell rings noon,**

**There will be an event near church.**

**All are encouraged to come.**

It was stamped by the queen.

"Oh." I said, trying to keep my voice normal. "Then why don't you run along home kid. And thanks for showing me this."

"No problem, Miss." And the kid ran home. As soon as he left, I raced to Leon's. When I got there, I knocked on his door.

Nobody answered it. In frustration, I tried to open the door. To my surprise, it wasn't locked.

"Leon?" I shouted. No answer. Then, I began to put two and two together. There was an 'event' at noon today. Leon was missing. Yeah, I pretty much knew what that 'event' would be. I rushed to the church.

* * *

And I saw him there, standing by the guillotine. There was already a crowd forming. Every face was as shocked as I was to see him there.

"Leon!" I screamed. He heard me. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second, because a soldier had pushed him down on the guillotine right afterwards.

The church bells rang, once, twice, and twelve times. Some noble that was around my age with long, pink hair started to read off Leon's so-called crimes. Before I knew it, I had ran up against the crowd, right in front of the line of soldiers.

"Stop. Stop, please…" I cried. I felt tears fall off my face. I think I begged more, but I don't remember doing it. I remember getting beaten by the soldiers and getting thrown against the crowd. Then the guillotine went down. I remember screaming as if all existence depended on how loudly I could scream. Then, I was kicked in the face, and everything went black.

I woke up lying in my bed. My wounds were treated, and there was a get-well message written on the dirt floor of my room. It must have been past curfew. I pinched myself several times, hard, to make sure that the events of the day hadn't been a bad dream. It hurt, and I never woke up from it.

Still shocked, I glanced around my room. It only had a few furnishings in it. My eyes fell on the sword that Leon gave me when he had announced that I had passed my 'sword training' courses with him.

Without knowing why I did it, I picked up my sword and hacked off my long hair.

Evil flower, I won't forgive you.

**

* * *

**

**Seph****i: And so, we can finally move on to the actual storyline! Yay!**

**Rune: At last…**

**Sephi: So now I just need to upload this…**

**Rune: And start practicing your waiting instruments.**

**Sephi: Oh. Right.**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sephi: Okay people, I'll apologize before I start this chapter. It is incredibly short. T.T This is because I had to put in all of the background info in, since I fast-forwarded the story by two years.**

**Rune: And for once, it wasn't because she was lazy either.**

**Sephi: T.T Rune is so mean~**

**Rune: What did I do?!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Two Years Later

**Haku's POV**

It's been two years since I befriended Miku on that day by that tree when we were still village girls. We are city girls now. Now, we spend every day working for a wealthy merchant. Although the chores are somewhat tedious, I like this job. Miku and I are constantly chatting with each other as we work. We share the same room, so we are never separated from each other.

I think the other servants are jealous of Miku's beautiful hair. Of course, I still have white hair, but somehow, it doesn't bother me as much anymore. Besides, everything is different here anyway. It has been that way ever since Miku told me that even I was an "amazing person". I think this is because Miku is always by my side. Even if the entire world looked down at me and laughed at me, I know that as long as she was by my side, I would be happy.

I hope that we will always be together.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

Today has been another boring day. The people are still complaining about my taxes. How annoying. You'll all just end up tidying up my gown anyway, so why even bother to try to change these facts?

They should all just bow down to me.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

During the past two years, Rin has changed very much. She is barely the sister I knew anymore. How can I bring you back, Rin? Although we are twins, why are we so distant, so separated? Why were our fates ripped in two? Why can't you understand that you don't have to be alone? Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I'll always be by your side, no matter what. For you, I would, and already have made myself an evil. So just stay where you are and smile, okay?

**

* * *

**

Gakupo's POV

The Queen is very unfair. Today, during her "snack time", I was thrown into a cage. _I_, her own, minstrel! She threw me into a cage! All I did was eat some of her brioche. I had skipped breakfast and lunch already, and since she just left it there on the table, I thought she wouldn't mind if I ate some. But no, I wasn't supposed to _touch_ a crumb of the delicious brioche that her Majesty's precious servant brother had made her. This is so _cruel!!_

**

* * *

**

Kaito's POV

How irritating. The advisors of the castle have insisted that I should start looking for a future bride. Then again, I _am_ eighteen. None of the girls I have seen so far have interested me. They are all the same: rich, plain, and obsessed. Seriously, one of them _drooled_ in my presence!

As for now, I have nothing else to do but greet girl after girl. How irksome. It was time for the next interview.

"Now, come here."

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Again, I apologize for the short chapter. I can assure you that the next one will be at least 1,500 words long again.**

**Rune: Once she writes it, that is.**

**Sephi: Also, I've brainstormed the beginning of another fanfic that I was planning to write.**

**Rune: But it's very questionable if it will ever be written or not. Please R&R and tell Sephi not to be lazy.**

**Sephi: !! And tell Rune not to be a meanie too, please!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sephi: Yay!! Finished at last!**

**Rune: Plus we're actually going somewhere with the plot.**

**Sephi: Oh, and I've decided to answer some of my replies just for the heck of it.**

**Rune: But we won't be answering all of them.**

**Sephi: But I still LOVE replies! OK, to Aster Selene. Yes, I did check her blog, and yes, I do know that Leon was supposed to be her father, not lover. But since the song states that her family members died and **_**then**_** it states how Rin killed Leon, I decided to make my life easier and just make him her lover instead.**

**Rune: Basically, she was being lazy…**

**Sephi: Well this **_**is**_** MY interpretation of the story anyway…**

**Rune: (Rolls eyes).**

* * *

Chapter 6- Falling in Love Part 1

**Kaito's POV**

Thank goodness! I can finally get a break from interviewing girls that I have absolutely no interest in! However, it's late at night, and all of the servants are busy preparing the long list of girls that would be interviewed tomorrow.

Wait. The servants are busy. I can probably sneak out for a few hours or so. Thank goodness. Freedom at last.

Finally, I was outside the castle alone, for the first time in a million years. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. I stayed in the shadows, as I didn't want to be caught outside. Even if they were civilians, all the girls who saw me would make a riot. Then, I'd be in heaps of trouble.

Looking around me, I realized that I was in the middle of a market. There were still some people about, buying things. Hmm. So this is how civilians live… Interesting…

Hey, is that _ice cream?_ I want ice cream… Maybe I'll buy some.

**

* * *

**

Miku's POV

"Hey, did you hear? I heard that the Prince of the Blue Kingdom has been near our borders!"

"You mean that really handsome one?"

"Yeah! Prince Kaito!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! People said that he's been wandering around his kingdom at night recently!"

I rolled at eyes will walking past two girls who were going on and on about some prince that they didn't even know in person. The Prince of the Blue Kingdom? Here? As if. This country's been ruined for quite some time. What would an important prince be doing in a poor, ruined country like this one? There isn't any princess for him to marry here. Well, not a rich one anyway.

"Haku-chan~ I'm back!" I said to my best friend as soon as I saw her.

"Hi Miku-chan! How was shopping?"

"Oh, the usual. And I also heard this strange rumor about the Blue Prince wandering near our borders at night. But rumors are just rumors aren't they? Why in the world would the Prince of Blue be in our poor, ruined country? Such strange things people say."

Haku-chan coughed strangely. When I turned around to look at her, she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh… Those aren't just rumors. I was at the market a few days ago, and he was most definitely there, dressed up as a civilian and eating ice cream."

"Really? Did you talk to him?"

"No."

I sighed. That was so typical of Haku, minding other people's space. "Do you think he'll come again?"

"Well, they say that he came here about every other night. Why? Do you wanna meet him or something?" Haku asked slyly.

"Oh. I was just wondering."

We both went back to our work, hanging sheets of laundry to dry out in the sun. Then I had another idea. I knew that this country would collapse soon if things kept going as it was. It was just too poor, especially since the royalty died out. "Haku-chan, do you think that if this country had a beautiful princess, that Prince of Blue would come to marry her?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Maybe. Why? The Green Kingdom has no known royalty anymore."

"I was just thinking, that's all. Here, let me put this basket away." Haku continued to look at me with a puzzled expression as I walked back into the mansion carrying the empty laundry basket.

Of course, ever since Mikuo, the Prince of Green had succumbed to illness many years ago, the royal line of this kingdom had collapsed. But what if there was still a princess, hiding secretly among the civilians? If the Prince of Blue was to marry her, than surely the people of this kingdom would not begin to starve because their country could not support them.

If the Prince of Blue were to marry the Daughter of Green, then this kingdom would become a part of the Blue Kingdom, and everything would be alright.

Because the Daughter of Green most certainly existed. Even if she was hidden secretly away from the public, she most certainly existed.

And her name was Hatsune Miku.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I'm sooo bored~. And I also have to attend some freak conference thingy with the Blue Kingdom across the freaking ocean~. What a waste of time.

Why did _I_ even have to go? It was my advisors that were gonna do all of the important business anyway. I'm just going because I'm going. Now I have a looong 3-day conference to look forward to.

"Do we _have_ to go, Len?" I asked my brother for the millionth time or so, give or take a few.

"Yes, Queen, we must. We're taking the ship in a few hours, and you should at least start getting prepared for it… Queen…"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Nobles of multiple ranks, including the Prince of Blue were attending. All that I hear from every corner of the palace is, 'Queen, did you pick out what you are planning on wearing yet?' or 'Queen, I hear that the Blue Prince is extraordinarily handsome! Do you plan on courting him?'

What kind of man could he possibly be to have fan clubs even in the walls of my own palace?!

Ah, well, at least I have one good reason for going. I can at least how _handsome_ he is during my trip, and then decide if I should ban these 'fan clubs' just for the fun of it. That would be amusing. All of those maids would be pleading and crying out loud of their sketches and portraits of their idol.

* * *

**At the conference**

Ugh!! I'm so _bored!!_ All I've been doing for the past thirty minutes was to sit here and listen to all of the advisors and etc. talk nonstop about politics! The Blue Prince isn't here either! Why do _I_ have to be here if he isn't!?

"Ah. I'm sorry I'm late. I had business to attend to." Another guy came in to talk about more politics.

"Psst! Queen!" Luka whispered to me. I looked up towards her.

"What?" I whispered back.

"That is the Prince of Blue!"

I turned around to look at the new stranger. He was h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e!! I felt myself blush as he noticed me looking at him and smiled back. I, the Queen of Yellow, had blushed. But he was so amazingly gorgeous! Oh, how I wish I was wearing something a bit different, something more elegant. Curses. Why didn't I listen to those maids or at least look at the portraits that they had.

Ah, some maid mentioned courting him before. I definitely should! Besides, I _am_ the Queen of Yellow. Marrying me would come with the huge dowry of my entire kingdom! Then we would rule the entire world, as the Green Kingdom is falling apart. One quick war would cause the weak country to collapse completely. The kingdom doesn't even have a royalty anymore, and is about to have a civil war soon too.

This was perfect! Absolutely perfect!

**

* * *

**

Kaito's POV

Hmm. I can't decide which is worse: having to interview countless girls or having a three day conference with the Daughter of Evil. The way she looked at me, now there's yet another girl who has probably become obsessed with me. Normally, this would be a good thing, as she _is_ the Queen of the Yellow Kingdom. But she's the Daughter of Evil, for crying out loud! Who on earth would want to marry her?!

I smiled back at her, only out of courtesy. Daughter of Evil or not, she was still a powerful Queen of a powerful kingdom. I would have even said that she was cute when she blushed.

But the taxes that she posed on her subjects, ye gods! It's a wonder that every civilian in her kingdom hadn't starved to death yet!

Well, one could say that she didn't know any better. To rule a kingdom from such a young age, she probably had her advisors make all of the decisions for her. Even so, she should at least be considerate of the pheasants.

The advisors didn't seem to want to finish their talk of the politics for a long while yet, and the Daughter of Evil has definitely taken an interest in me. All I can do is pray that she wouldn't send a marriage request anytime soon.

It was late, way past midnight. A young boy came in. He was wearing a long cloak with his hood up.

"The Queen should really return to her chambers as it is late. If I may remind everyone, she is only fourteen." He announced. The queen gladly took his hand and followed him out of the conference hall.

"You're a life saver, Len." I heard her mumble to the servant. He chuckled softly.

"I'm always on your side, dearest sister, your majesty." He said softly.

Wait, sister? Did I hear him right? Since when did the Daughter of evil have a sibling? And if she did indeed, why wasn't he a royalty?

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: This isn't what was stated in Akuno-p's blog, but I made Rin's advisors seem more evil than Rin is.**

**Rune: She only **_**just**_** notices this…amazingly…**

**Sephi: It's probably because I support RinxLen so much.**

**Rune: What does that have to do with this story?!?**

**Sephi: Idk… R&R please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sephi: I'm sorry. This chapter ended up being ridiculously short too. But I couldn't write more in this particular chapter because there will be another time lapse soon afterwards.**

**Rune: Speaking of time lapses, we wrote this chapter on an airplane.**

**Sephi: We're coming home at last! God bless America!**

**Rune: …You scare me sometimes…**

**Sephi: How was that scary?! Oh, and before I start, I need to answer another review. So, to A Contemplated Rock: Thanks for the awesome review!!! I loved it!! Many people seem to like Neru's random part in the storyline. Also, about Gakupo's over-comical character, I got the part where he gets thrown into a cage from some random review on youtube (like I said, not my plot). As for the POV changes, if I didn't have many of them per chapter, then all of my chapters would be under 500 words each, but I'll try not to change it too often, kay?**

**Rune: And thanks for telling Sephi that she's lazy, at last…**

* * *

Chapter 7- Falling in Love Part 2

**Kaito's POV**

Ugh. The conference with the Daughter of Evil is _finally_ over! And now I have to go back to interviewing girls. Joy. Ok, not as if I'm _that_ happy about it, but it's still way better than having to sit there with the Yellow Queen gawking at me like that.

But now I'm being bored to death. It was kinda more interesting to listen to the advisors yap on and on about politics, and it was, well, interesting to find out that the Daughter of Evil had a twin brother who was her servant. I had asked Megurine Luka-san, the Yellow Kingdom's advisor, and she told me that he became a servant to his own sister as a punishment for inexcusable rudeness. It makes me wonder who exactly it was that he offended. Hmm… The way that the Daughter of Evil spoke to him, I don't think that it was her.

**

* * *

**

Miku's POV

Ok, my plan was set and ready. I would approach the Prince of Blue as if I was just minding my own business. Then, I'd bump into him by 'mistake', and say in a casual voice, "Why hello? It's nice to meet you." And I would smile at him, the same smile that charms so many people to me.

The conference with the Yellow Kingdom was over now, so he might wander back to the Green Kingdom.

"Miku-chan, are you going out again?! That's the fifth time this week!" Ah. Drat. I was caught by Haku-chan yet again.

"Uh, yeah. I have business to attend to." My excuses are so lame…

"Again? Why, are you meeting someone or something?" You're such a sly sly fox, Haku-chan.

"Yeah, kinda." I chuckled. I just can't lie to Haku-chan. Even if I do try, she always catches me.

Haku smiled. "Well then, don't let me get in your way." And now she had the completely wrong idea!

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Haku-chan."

Jeez, is the Prince of Blue ever planning to come?! I've been here for like, two hours already.

"Can I have ice cream please?" I turned and stared at the back of the guy who was buying ice cream. Ice cream, of all the things. Who eats ice cream when the weather's this cold? Negi is so much better…

The ice cream guy turned around. I looked at the strange mans' face. No way! _He's_ the Blue Prince?!

But I should continue my plan anyway. It is my duty as the unknown Daughter of Green to do what I must for my country in Mikuo's place.

I walked near him, pretending to shop. I already had a bushel of negi in a basket. As he approached me, I suddenly turned around and dropped my basket, pretending to be shocked that someone was nearby.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Here, let me pick up your basket for you."

And you better not spill any ice cream on my precious negi.

Calm down, Miku, calm down. "Why, thank you. You're very kind. Are you from around here? It was very nice to meet you." I smiled at him. He was c-a-u-g-h-t in my trap. The plan was going perfectly.

"You're welcome, miss. I happen to be from the Blue Kingdom."

"The Blue Kingdom?" I gasped in pretend shock. "You don't happen to be his majesty, the Prince of Blue!"

He chuckled. Well, he was handsome, I guess. But what was with the ice cream?!

"You needn't be so polite with me, miss. The gods only know how bored I get because of respect back at home. Would I get the pleasure of knowing your name as well?"

I smiled at him. This was so easy!

"My name is Miku. I am a village girl, and I live in the merchants' manor beyond that road."

"Then would I get the pleasure of visiting your home sometimes, Miku-chan?"

"Why of course! But please come during the nights only. I am very busy during the day."

"Will do." And he leaned down to kiss my hand. Well, I _am_ a princess, technically.

**

* * *

**

Kaito's POV

I met the most delightful girl today! Her charm and beauty cannot be compared to the girls I must interview. Her name is Miku-chan. How very nostalgic. She even looked a lot like my late friend, Hatsune Mikuo. Both Mikuo-kun and Miku-chan were very capable of curing my boredom.

I hope to be able to meet her often, that Miku-chan.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Like I said, it was…a short…chapter…zzz**

**Rune: Hey! Don't fall asleep now!**

**Sephi: …zzz…**

**Rune: (rolls eyes) Please R&R so that she'll wake up and write more. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sephi: Woohoo! Another relatively long chapter!**

**Rune: Uh… Yay??**

**Sephi: I'll just let you read it since I don't really have anything much to say right now.**

**Rune: And neither do I.**

**Sephi: And my title for this chapter sucks, by the way.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Several Months Later

**Haku's POV**

"Haku-chan! I'm going outside!" Again?! That's like, the eighth night in a row that she's left me to be with _him_! Sure, I'm happy for her. Her boyfriend was only like, the handsomest guy is like, the world, but still, I'm starting to get a bit lonely sometimes. However, apart from that feeling of loneliness, there was a feeling of unease.

Why did I feel as if everything would go wrong from here?

The doorbell rang. Miku-chan rushed to get the door. The extraordinarily handsome man was waiting outside the door.

"Miku-chan, wait!" I cried as she turned to leave. I ran up to her, with my present wrapped in cloth bouncing from the effort. I was never athletic.

"I'll be waiting, Miku-chan." The Prince of Blue said gentlemanly before he left, leaving the two of us alone. I was surprised to find that Miku-chan wasn't that upset though. Hmm…

"Here, take this with you. It's just a little present." I shoved the bundle into her hands.

"What is it?"

"Negi-flavored ice-cream."

Miku-chan smiled, as I knew she would. That girl was just _obsessed_ with negi. Plus, she had already told me how much her lover adored ice cream. The ice cream didn't taste that bad…hopefully. I wasn't too much of a negi or ice cream fan to try it.

* * *

Man… those two lovers were certainly taking their time. They better not be doing anything inappropriate…

"Haku-chan~ I'm back!" Miku-chan exclaimed happily as she entered my room.

"Hey. How was it?" I asked casually.

"Oh, he proposed to me. And thanks for the ice cream! We loved it!"

"Whaaat?! He proposed to you?! Congrats, Miku-chan!"

"Yeah." She said. Hey! She had just been proposed to by the _Prince of Blue_. Shouldn't she be a little bit happier? Maybe she was shy.

**

* * *

**

Miku's POV

"Yeah." I answered her. I knew that I should have sounded more excited. But I just… couldn't. I knew I didn't love him, although we've been courting for many months. Every smile that I had smiled to with him were fake. I knew that. But I just couldn't honestly love that ice cream freak. He was kind, handsome, and courteous, but I didn't love him.

Oh, and speaking of ice cream, the negi ice cream Haku-chan made us was great! I loved that negi. But the freak only seemed to like the ice cream part.

I sighed internally on my bed. Haku-chan was already asleep. I had to love him, right? If only for this dying kingdom, Haku-chan, and Mikuo, I had to love him, right? But I just…couldn't.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I re-read the list of things that I had to do in the Blue Kingdom again. Of course, this was all for Rin, my dear sister. I was dressed up to disguise myself as a commoner. I frowned. One of my tasks on my list was 'Keep an eye out for Prince Kaito and any girls that might dare to be close to him'. I sighed. Well, at least Rin was being girlish. This meant that the cruel Queen wasn't all there was to her, right?

Suddenly, my hat was taken off my head. "H-hey!" I yelled out in indignity.

"Hehe. Sorry. I'm just messing around with you. Here's your hat." I spun around to see a very pretty young girl, around my age, holding my hat out. She had very long, green pigtails, and a very nice smile. It reminded me slightly of Rin's old one. I liked it. I really did.

"Hehe. Well, here's your hat. What's your name? I'm Miku!" I felt myself blush as she placed my hat gently back on my head.

"I'm…L-len."

"Oh. I see. It's a very nice name you have." She smiled one of those dazzling smiles of hers again. I hope I didn't look like a tomato.

"Uh… th-thanks…" Our eyes met. It was that moment when I knew. I had fallen in love at first sight with Miku.

**

* * *

**

Miku's POV

"Miku-chan! What's taking you long?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Ugh. Of course, he just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Well, bye then. Maybe I'll see you again one day." I told Len-kun reluctantly.

"Yeah… Maybe…"

I turned around to leave, trying to keep a straight face. I would have liked to talk to him more, that Len-kun. It was the first time that I had smiled like that to anyone. It had been a genuine smile, 100% from my falsely colored heart. I would have liked to get to know him better. I wonder where he was from, that Len-kun.

But Kaito-sama had to ruin the moment anyways. Oh, excuse me, I meant my ice cream loving fiancé that annoys the hell out of me.

"Was he somebody you know?" He asked me, concerned. He would be…

"No. I only just met him. I was just poking fun at him." Which was true.

"Oh. I thought he looked a bit like Len-san. That's all." Wait. Len-san? Did the ice cream freak know my cute Len-kun?

"Who's Len-san?" I asked him.

"He's from the Yellow Kingdom. To my understanding, he is the Daughter of Evil's twin servant brother. I was told that he became her servant as a punishment or something like that."

"So that would make him the Servant of Evil?" This time, I was only fooling around with him. Something that I picked up that he enjoyed. I didn't though. It made me feel stupid.

"I suppose so. The Servant of Evil? That's a funny way to put it, Miku-chan. But that's one of the many things about you that I love."

I blushed. It was a fake blush. Inside, I was actually saying, 'And that's one of the many things that I soo _don't_ love about you, ice cream freak'.

"You remind me about someone I knew. He was a close friend of mine. If I remember correctly, he had a very distinct love for negi too."

"Was?" I asked, trying to be cute.

"Yeah. He passed on a while ago. You probably knew who he was. He was the Prince of your kingdom, Hatsune Mikuo. Come to think about it, the two of you look alike too."

I felt shock cross my face. He knew _Mikuo?_ Then again, Mikuo always used to tell me about a friend of his. It must have been Kaito-sama. A teardrop fell from my eyes.

"Miku-chan?" I stared at him, seriously.

"Kaito-sama, you can keep a secret, right? You must absolutely never tell anyone!" He nodded.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. I am Mikuo's twin sister."

**

* * *

**

Kaito's POV (a while later)

I still can't believe that Mikuo-kun and Miku-chan were sibling! How small this world is!

"Prince Kaito…" A small voice interrupted my thoughts. It was Gumi, my maid.

"What is it?"

"A letter was sent to you. More specifically, a marriage request."

How am I not surprised? "Who's it from?"

"…Her majesty, Rin of Yellow."

I nearly groaned out loud. "Refuse it."

"But Kaito-sama, you will need a valid request to decline her majesty's request."

"I have a fiancé. This is true. That is why I've stopped interviewing all of those girls."

"I… see…"

"Refuse the marriage invitation immediately. Be sure to be polite."

"I understand." And she left.

I groaned, out loud this time. Why did I get the feeling that things would soon start to go badly wrong?

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"Uh… Queen?" I looked up. It was Len. I smiled.

"What is it?"

"We received a response from the Blue Kingdom." Oh! It was Kaito-sama! I may get married to him soon! "What did he say?" I snatch the letter from him.

**To the fair Queen of the Yellow Kingdom:**

**We are sorry to inform you that the Prince of Blue has rejected your request,**

**As he already has a fiancé whom he truly loves.**

**We apologize for any inconvenience that may have been caused.**

**The best of wishes,**

**THE BLUE KINGDOM**

My hands trembled. How? How? HOW?! How could he refuse my marriage request! What foolish girl dared to steal his heart from me?! She will pay. If anything, she will pay.

T o my surprise, I started crying.

"Queen, Queen? What's wrong?"

"Go AWAY!"

"Queen, please tell me. As your brother, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"L-len… I was rejected…" And I continued to bail as my brother wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I hadn't needed it for a long time.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: This story will only have like, five more chapters or so left to go. Aww…**

**Rune: So please review it! C'mon, people… you know you wanna… (glared at Sephi) Kay, I've said those freaky lines that you wanted me to say… now what?**

**Sephi: Luneth Irving! You weren't supposed to tell everyone that!**

**Rune: Oh. Oops. R&R anyway folks, so that I don't get murdered by her…please…**

**Sephi: (rolls eyes) And vote on my poll, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sephi: Sorry for the loong break everyone. It wasn't intentional, promise!**

**Rune: This chapter ended up being somewhat short because she was in a rush to write it.**

**Sephi: I was **_**dying**_** to post something again, after the…**

**Rune: Do NOT talk about the annoying thing that prevented the computer from functioning properly please…**

**Sephi: Oh. Ok.**

* * *

Chapter 9- "_Destroy the Green Country_"

**Neru's POV**

Her majesty had another mission for me. This time, she wanted me to find who the Blue Prince's fiancé was, if he even had one to begin with. I happily accepted this request. I had wanted to find out who the amazingly handsome Prince's lucky love was, not that I was interested in the Prince himself. It was only because the Prince of Blue was a well-known idol among many of the maids in the palace. The way they swoon all over portraits of the Prince, it's almost disgusting.

I hoped this mission would end interestingly. The last time I went on a particularly interesting mission was when I ratted out the idiot Commander, and that was quite a long while ago. This time, I choose a village girl's outfit, as there were many villages inside the Blue Kingdom and many more in the neighboring Green Kingdom. I don't even know _how_ the Green Kingdom was still alive as a kingdom. It was basically ruined.

Either way, the miserable Green Kingdom wasn't supposed to be in my mind right now. I've just entered the Blue Kingdom by boat, on an economy ticket. Ugh. The ride was horrible. I decided to head straight for the castle, hoping to see any girls who weren't maids of the Blue castle. This was going to take a loong time.

**

* * *

Kaito's POV**

I had officially introduced Miku-chan as my fiancé today. It…err…didn't do quite as well as I thought it would. None of my advisors liked her. They only saw her as a random village girl from nowhere. Yes, they didn't approve of my sweet, beloved, Miku-chan, while they _did_ approve of the Daughter of Evil. Why do I get the feeling that this can't end well?

Of course, if Miku-chan had revealed that she was indeed the Daughter of Green, things might have gone differently. The advisors and minstrels had approved the Prince of Green, Mikuo-kun, as my friend many years back. But I was true to my word with my Princess, and didn't utter a word about the royal blood that ran in her veins.

Then again, they had tried to _use_ Mikuo-kun for their own good last time too. No doubt, they would have done the same thing to Miku-chan. Heck, they might even have plans to use the Evil Daughter as well, her reputation was bad already!

"Prince, I have brought you what you have requested."

"Oh, thanks, just leave it at the door."

I heard Gumi as she left. She had probably brought the ice-cream that I had asked for. Who doesn't love ice-cream? The way the delicious treat melts into your mouth…

I brought the ice-cream from the foot of my door and collapsed on my bed with it. I planned on wrenching open the lid and digging in. It would help me get rid of all of the bad thoughts I was having today.

But right now, I had to find a way to get around my advisors, without revealing who she really was, and without hinting that I knew what they were up to. I sighed. This was going to be a looong night.

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

Finally! Some weird girl with green pigtails came marching out of the castle gates with a basket full of…leeks… What's with the leeks? Who brings leek's to their fiancés' castle anyway? Was she mentally ill or something? Ugh, how annoying. I might have to spy on someone who had a very strange mind.

Well, she _was_ pretty, at least. She continued to march on. Without a second thought, I followed her. She kept stopping every now and then, so I had to hide within the crowds to avoid being caught. It seemed that the leek-girl was smarted then the Commander. But it was fine. I enjoy a little challenge.

She proceeded to walk into the Green Kingdom. Like, really? Couldn't you have your fiancé prepare you some transportation or something? Gosh. If _I_ had an insanely rich fiancé, I'd demand a ride home. Or maybe was stupider than I thought she was, and didn't know enough to ask. That would make her one of the stupidest people I know, except for Commander Leon, but he was long dead, so he didn't really count. I'd like to add that annoying servant, Len, to the list, but unfortunately, he was rather smart. It was also unfortunate that he was the Queen's twin brother. Thank God that he was demoted from being the Prince of Yellow. I would have died a very painful death if I had to serve him.

We approached a large mansion. Hmm… maybe she was rich too? But that probably wasn't true, right? She wouldn't be dressed up like a village girl then. She was probably just a servant or something. How sad. The Prince fell in love with a pauper, and abandoned the princess. She finally tuned around and found me.

"Hey you," she hissed, "_why_ have you been following me? You know, I'm not exactly stupid! You…"

The door suddenly opened as a white haired girl poked her head out. Strange. I thought all of the Green Country's citizens had green hair. I guess not.

"Miku-chan! You're back! What are you doing? You took such a long… Oh. Hello. Are you looking for our mistress, the merchant?" She noticed me at last. She also gave me a very valuable piece of information. In exchange, I'll not report her to the Queen. She isn't the Prince's fiancé anyway.

"Well yes," I put on a more business-like voice, "My own master sent me to tell her that he would have liked to invite her over for a business opportunity. Is she here?"

"Sorry, she's not. She might not be coming back for a while, actually. Was it important?"

"No. I'll just tell my master that I missed her. I'll come back later then."

Before either could reply, I turned around and quickly went back to the Blue Kingdom. I could now tell her majesty that I've found out about the Prince's fiancé. At last.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"You Majesty, I've found out about what you had requested for."

Neru-san seemed to hold the focus of the entire room. She probably enjoyed it. I couldn't help but be impressed. It had only been two days or so. But it didn't make me like her anymore. She simply hated me, only because my own sister favored me over her.

"The Prince has been seeing a village girl in the neighboring Green Kingdom. From what I've gathered, her name is Miku."

Of course. I had seen them together that day. I really, really hoped that Rin wouldn't kill her. Maybe she'll just lock her up or something. I don't know, but maybe Rin would just realized that they loved each other and leave the two alone. Although I too, loved Miku, I'd still rather her engaged to the Blue Prince than have her anywhere near Rin.

"Thank you for your services. You are dismissed." Rin's voice was cold. Her face was white from shock and anger. She hated being defied, and by an ordinary village girl no less!

"Queen…" I started, but Rin took notice of me. It hurt.

"I want my minstrel, Gakupo, taken out of his cell, and brought to me now!" Gakupo? What on earth did she want _him_ for?

Of course, the Queen's orders were obeyed. No one dared to speak a single word to her. She was quivering with anger. As furious as she was, everyone here was afraid of her. She used to never be so scary… She used to be kind, gentle, and playful. Why did she change?

"Your Majesty?" Gakupo-san squeaked. Rin finally took notice that he was there, kneeling on the floor.

"My next orders, your life and the lives of all that you love will be lost if you don't follow them." She left her throne to lift the mans' face up. He was trembling in fear. Her voice was dangerously soft and her eyes were narrowed. "Will you obey them?" He nodded. What else could he do?

In a quiet voice that was almost a whisper, she said, "Destroy the green country."

**

* * *

Sephi: I found out that when I asked people to R&R 'Angelic', many did.**

**Rune: …that story actually had long chapters, Sephi.**

**Sephi: Either way, please R&R, even if this is my least popular story. Please??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sephi: Hello again. Once again, I have to announce a mistake that I have made in my earlier chapters. While I was watching the Evil Series, which again, I do NOT own, on youtube for inspiration, I realized that Gakupo was Rin's MINISTER, not her minstrel. Sorry.**

**Rune: We also enjoyed the reviews from you guys.**

**Sephi: Yupp!XD We adore reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Invitation of war

**Len's POV**

Gakupo-san hastily bowed and immediately began to prepare for the war. Poor guy. After spending years in jail for eating a piece of brioche, he was now told to declare was on a country that was practically falling apart. I hoped that destroying the country would quench Rin's anger, though. I much as I cared for my sister, I still didn't want Miku-san to get hurt. It's not like I like her or anything! Don't misunderstand! I just…

Okay, fine. I like her. I fell for her at first sight, as ridiculous as it sounds. Happy?

The Queen cleared her throat. All of the eyes in the room instantly looked up at her. She was unhappy. Unfortunately, the Queen can get very, very scary when she was irate.

"I want Neru, Teto, and Ted. Here, now." I quickly got to my feet.

"Of course."

She looked at me sharply. "No. I want you here too, Len. Prima, you get them." I maid squeaked silently and immediately went about her orders.

Rin wants Neru-san, the best spy, the Kasane twins, the two best assassins, and me. Uh-oh. Please don't tell me that she's thinking what I think she's thinking. Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong…

"Good. You're all here." The queen said curtly. The others just knelt down like I was, obviously noticing her mood right away. "Neru, Teto, and Ted. I want you three to go to the Green country and seek out every girl there with green hair. Then, I want you to kill every single one of them. Make sure this task is carried out before the war ends. I don't want to do all of the tedious paperwork."

"But your majesty," I groaned inwardly. That Ted Kasane; did he _want_ to die? "Every woman in the Green country has green hair."

Rin's cold, bloodthirsty eyes glared at his. The red-haired man lowered his gaze, knowing that being disrespectful to the Queen would not do him any good.

"Then I suggest that you start as soon as the war does," the Queen snapped.

I couldn't believe my ears. She would kill every woman in the country just to make sure that she killed Miku-san. Miku-san…

"Oh, and Len?" I lifted my head, dreading what I would hear next. "I want you to go help them. Make certain that the vulgar thing called Miku is dead."

With that, she stood up, glared at everyone in the room, and retreated to her rooms.

Oh god… What am I going to do?

**

* * *

Narrator's POV**

In a locked room in the Blue Castle, two certain people were discussing the war that was soon to occur. They sounded happy. In fact, they were elated.

"So the war on the Green Kingdom will be declared today? That is very good news indeed!"

"Yes. As expected, the Queen was very, how should I put it, unhappy, that her marriage proposal was refused. And for a mere village never less!"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. Had we known that out Prince was seeing the horrid thing…"

"It's fine. We'll get the Prince and the Queen together somehow, and the Green bitch will be long dead."

"It amazes me, though. How you poisoned your own King and Queen, got rid of the Prince, and altered the Princess so much to the point where a little nudge would make her walk down any path. You sure did one hell of a job, these past years."

"Oh, well I was planning this for a long time since."

"Yes, you have indeed. And speaking of planning, shouldn't you go back to the Yellow Kingdom by now? The young Queen will be wondering where you went."

"The Daughter of Evil will be fine alone, I did not let my years of teaching go into waste. But yes, I should go. Thank you for your hospitality. The next time we meet, I hope we will be planning the marriage of the Blue Prince and my Queen."

"Yes I do."

The brown haired man waited until the long haired woman was out of sight. Surely, she had gone to the docks by now. I smirked. How easy it was to manipulate people!

"However," he whispered, "we will not be meeting again. I will make sure of that."

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan, it's horrible!"

I turned around. Haku-chan came running towards me, out of breath. She had just been to the market. Surely, she could have waited until we were alone. All of the other servants were staring at us now.

"The Yellow Kingdom…! The Daughter of Evil has declared war with us!"

Of course, there was an instant uprising. I heard a jumble of voices.

"What?! But we never…"

"We're doomed! Surely you…"

"The Daughter of Evil will have our heads! We must…"

"But why has she waged war on us?!" The entire room was filled with a sudden silence, as every eye turned towards the white-haired girl with red splotches of exhaustion on her pale cheeks.

Haku-chan straightened her back, bringing herself to her full height, something that she rarely does. "Because," she said, "because the Queen of Yellow was angry that the Prince of Blue had refused her marriage invitation."

Oh god, oh god, what have I done?! This is all my fault!

**

* * *

Haku's POV**

I helplessly turned my gaze towards Miku-chan. She was just standing there, as if she was about to cry. Thankfully, she and I were the only ones in this mansion that knew of her engagement to the Blue Prince, or else the others would have thrown her out. She was probably blaming herself for loving the Prince. I gently placed an arm around my friends shoulder and guided her to our room. We sat down on my bed. She was shaking helplessly.

"Haku-chan, what have I done? What have I done to my kingdom?! It's all my fault. It's entirely my fault…"

I held her tightly as I repeatedly stroked her hair as if she were a child. I felt her tears soak my shoulder through my outfit. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Miku-chan. It's not your fault. If anything, it's the Daughter of Evil's fault for waging a war for such a stupid reason in the first place." Even if I was wrong, I didn't care. I hated the Daughter of Evil for making Miku-chan upset and waging the war against us. I even hated the Prince of Blue for not making things better. The blue-haired man's encounter with Miku-chan had twisted everything.

Because I knew that even if the entire world despised me and laughed at me, there is still someone who needs me. That's all that I need to be happy. I hated everyone that made her sad.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

I paced about my chamber, pondering on what I should do. Rin had practically ordered me to murder every girl in the Green Kingdom. Sadly enough, I was okay with that. I was already tainted. I was already disgusting. I had already killed so many people, murdered and destroyed so many innocent lives.

But Miku-san, I didn't want another girl with such an innocent smile become tainted, like Rin had. I didn't want her to become another Rin.

And yet, I still had hope that Rin could change back into the Rin that I know. The Rin that used to smile cheerfully, and was the flower of the Yellow Kingdom. Was it possible for her to change back?

I gazed up at my empty ceiling. "What should I do?" I wondered out loud. Rin or Miku-san? Rin? Miku-san?

Someone knocked on my door. Whoever it was just opened my door without my permission.

"L-Len?"

All I could do was stare in shock. She hadn't come into my room for years, and furthermore, I'd never seen her cry since we were nine.

"Queen! Rin…" I didn't even know what I should call her anymore. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, she flung her arms around me into a tight embrace as she continued to cry against my shoulder. Unsure of what I should do, I held her back. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I… I can't believe he rejected me!" she sobbed. "And for a mere village girl at that! What did I do to offend him?!"

I patted her head as she continued to cry, like any sweet, ordinary girl would do. Eventually, I got her to sit on my bed and calm down. I knelt on the floor besides her so that my face was level with hers. "It'll be alright, Rin." I assured her.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as the tears ceased to fall from her beautiful cerulean eyes. She smiled such an innocent smile. A smile that belonged to Rin, to _my_ Rin, and not the Daughter of Evil.

Rin?

Miku-san?

…Rin??

**

* * *

Sephi: ugh… I HATE LenxAnyone-other-than-rin. I was unhappy the entire time while I was writing hints of LenxMiku…gag…**

**Rune: …It wasn't even a lot either…**

**Sephi: STOP TEASING ME!!**

**Rune: How was that teasing?!?**

**Sephi: Please R&R and tell us if you think Rune was teasing me or not. Oh, and maybe I'll disclose something about Rune, because he's not really a figment of my imagination. Or maybe he is. Only bellelin would know for sure. But I hope she won't tell anyone. R&R!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sephi: O wow, it took me soo long to write this. I think I should apologize again^-^*. Sorry. But this week is NJASK so I should have more time to write.**

**Rune: Ugh… testing again…**

**Sephi: Yes, please try to get over 'proficient' for once, my dear brother.**

**Rune: Shut up… I'm not a nerd like you are…**

**Sephi: Lol.**

* * *

Chapter 11- War of Green

**Haku's POV**

The war had officially begun. The Green Kingdom in doomed. But it was something that was bound to happen soon anyways. I wonder why the Daughter of Evil even bothered to wage war on us. I guess she's just that upset.

It's horrible. So many houses have been burned to the ground. So many innocent lives have been lost. Can't the Yellow Queen hear the cries of the people? Everybody is filled with fear, fear of getting murdered. It was rumored that the Daughter of Evil had ordered the massacre every woman with green hair in the Green Kingdom. Just to get rid of Miku-chan, she had ordered basically every woman in the Green Kingdom to die.

Except me with white hair.

I feared for Miku-chan. What would happen if she was found out as the Prince of Blue's fiancé? What kind of horrible death would she be forced to die then?

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"Queen, this really is unreasonable. Maybe you should just wait until we actually find out who the Prince's fiancé is instead of getting rid of every green-haired woman in the Green Kingdom."

My sister simply ignored me. She was dead-set on her will to massacre green-haired women. All this just to murder Miku-san…

The church bell rang three-o-clock.

"Oh, it's snack time." She said. Sighing, I went to get her brioche from the pantry. The cries of the people of the Green Kingdom did not reach her ears. They never would. Never.

She smiled as I returned. But it was the Daughter of Evil that smiled, not Rin. "You know, Len, I would have thought that the war would be over by now. The Green Country is crumbling as it is."

I didn't answer. I merely bowed down to my sister respectfully, as a servant should.

"They sure are persistent, aren't they? Even though they're only weeds…" The Queen stood up to gaze out of the window. I kept my face down. "All of those weeds who don't want to die. Even if they fight back, they'll simply end up," she wiped away dust from the dress, "they'll simply end up tidying my gown."

Suddenly, she gazed at me with desperate eyes. "But you'll always be by my side, right? You'll always be by my side, right, Len?" I gazed at my sister's azure eyes, knowing that I would have to make my choice now.

"Please?" The Queen asked. For a moment, just for a moment, I saw her revert back into Rin.

I went to my pleading sister's side and held her in an embrace. "Of course, Rin, of course. I'll always be with you."

I'm sorry, Miku-san. It looks like I'm going to have to kill you after all. I'm sorry. I really don't want to. But I must. I'm sorry. I felt wetness drip down from my eyes and fall down to my cheeks.

"Len, why are you crying?" Rin asked me as she pulled away.

I hastily wiped away the tears on my face, but they still continued to flow. "I-It's nothing, Rin. I'm fine. I-I'll be going to my room then. I'll leave later." Before my sister could inquire me about my strange behavior, I left for my room in the servants' quarters, my eyes streaming the entire way. Why am I crying? Why won't the tears stop?

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

All hell has broken loose here. What did I do to my kingdom? When did everything go wrong? I painted every color perfectly. I painted every false color perfectly in the picture. Why did it go wrong?

I did it for peace. I did it to end the horrible situation that this kingdom was in.

Everything became corrupted. Everything. People were dying because of my miscalculation. I heard a rumor that the Daughter of Evil ordered the massacre of every green-haired woman in the Green Kingdom, a country where now more than a few plots swirl. It's probably true. And it's only for the sake of getting rid of the tainted, corrupted, me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Quickly," I mumbled, "I want this to end quickly."

Suddenly, I thought of the servant, Len-kun. I had come to love him more and more. I will twist the plot slightly as it reaches the climax. Out of self-necessity, I will change the plot. At the very least, I want _him_ to kill me. I want to die smiling from the very bottom of my shallow, shallow heart.

* * *

Haku-chan had to leave to buy groceries. Out of all of the women in the household, she was the only one without green hair, and thus, was the only one who was safe from the Daughter's clutches during this war. Without reason, I suddenly wanted to go outside. I don't know why, but I just felt like going outside was the thing to do at the moment. Have you ever felt like that before?

* * *

I wonder if Haku-chan was back yet. Probably not. I would have heard her from the garden, which is where I was right now. I wish this war would end soon. It's basically my fault that it happened.

I tensed as I saw the bushes rustle. I would have looked it over as a stray animal if I hadn't seen a flash of yellow. Yellow? Why would there be any yellow here? There was plenty of green, though. The yellow was the same exact shade of yellow as gold. And the same exact shade of Len-kun's hair.

"L-len-kun?" I called out. Suddenly, he ran away. Straight towards the woods. Why are you running from me?

"Len-kun, wait! Wait!" I yelled frantically as I tried to follow him. I chased him into the woods.

"Len-kun, wait! I want to talk to you!"

"Don't follow me!!"

I stumbled blindly towards where his voice came from. This is where the plot will change. I found him standing near the well in the woods. He was wearing a black, hooded cloak, but I could just see some of his messy hair from behind the hood.

He heard me approach him. He turned around and his beautiful blue eyes met mine. They widened in shock and anger and sadness. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I told you not to follow me. It's dangerous for you to be near me, Miku-san. I am loyal to my Queen, my sister."

"I know that." I said stupidly. How could I not? If he wasn't, I wouldn't be able to fulfill my self-necessity. I wouldn't e able to change the plot.

"Miku-san…" Len said again, his voice wavering. "I'm supposed to kill you."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I knew, but my voice wouldn't work. Instead, I slowly smiled and nodded.

"Miku-san, run. Escape from this mess. In this war, you are the one that's in the most danger. Run." Len told me. I happened to notice the dagger that he held in his trembling hands. How could I run? How could I escape? I was the one who created this mess.

I took his hands in mine, dagger and all. If I was to die, I wanted to die at His hand. I want to die smiling.

Len-kun's eyes were filled with shock, but he didn't utter a sound. His azure eyes were filled with a simple question. At the very least, let me die smiling and let me die from you hand, Len-kun. I raised our hands. He was trembling, but my hands didn't quaver at all. It's strange; it wasn't supposed to be like this. But this is how it will be. This is how I will rewrite this script.

He didn't utter a word. It's dark; I suppose it's about midnight by now. I wanted to thank him from the bottom of my heart. Thank you, Len-kun, for letting me love you although it was only for a short amount of time.

I grasped the knife tighter. His hand stops trembling and petrifies, that hand of his. I wrapped my hand over his as if I was simply putting my hand over his. I trust the knife into myself.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

The massive sparks of war have been dropped.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

I slammed my door shut and kicked for a good measure before collapsing on my bed. Miku-san…

I killed her. I can still feel her blood on my hands and clothes. I murdered her. What did I do?

Why? Why? Why did this have to happen?! Sooner or later, someone will recognize the Prince of Blue's fiancé laying dead over a well in the forest. Miku-san…

The clock read a quarter to three. Wearily, feeling as if I was a thousand years old, I made my way to the kitchen, to make my dear sister some brioche.

* * *

Why?

**

* * *

Sephi: Wow, I'm almost done with this story. To think it's only been four months since I started fanfiction…**

**Rune: wth Sephi…**

**Sephi: Oh, and I got high honors on my last piano audition!!**

**Rune: ……**

**Sephi: For everyone who reads and supports my stories, THANKS!!! Please R&R too!!! XDD**

**Rune: …She's sugar-high right now… Words of advice: DO NOT let crazy sisters have candy at night. It's a nightmare… Oh, and R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sephi: Yay! I'm almost finished with this story now^^!**

**Rune: Did you realize that you've said that in the last chapter too?**

**Sephi: (rolls eyes) Very funny Rune…**

**Rune: No, I'm serious, you did.**

**Sephi: I KNOW!**

* * *

Chapter 12- I am the Queen

**Haku's POV**

I went out to the market today. It was horrible. Everything was so empty. The people had all gone. The men had gone to right the war that we would obviously lose. The women who hadn't yet been murdered for their green hair were in hiding, like Miku-chan was.

I left money on the counter as I left the abandoned store. What will become us? Why was this happening?

With the newly bought but not so fresh groceries safely in my arms, I ran as fast as could towards the manor without tripping. As I turned the corner, I nearly ran into someone. Eek! As I skidded to a halt and tightened my grip on my precious grocery, I looked up to see the face of the person that I had nearly run into.

It was Miku-chan's fiancé, the Prince of Blue. He looked extremely troubled.

**

* * *

Kaito's POV**

"Let. Me. OUT!" I demanded again. You see, ever since I had introduced Miku-chan to my advisors and ministers, they had suddenly decided to lock in inside my castle, keeping me busy with my so-called 'work'.

"Sire, please," The maid Gumi begged. I was probably scaring her. "I was ordered not to let you out until the war…" She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

War? What war? Slowly, I grabbed her arms from the shocked girl and pinned her to the wall. "What war would you be talking about, Gumi? Answer me. This is a direct order."

She started to sob. Although at this point, I _did_ start to feel sorry for her, I was still intent on getting me answers. "T-the war… Evil Daughter… angry… village girl… war… murder… women… green hair… Green Kingdom…" were the only words that I was able to make out of the sobbing maid, but it was more than enough. My princess was in terrible danger. I had to warn her before it was too late.

Without another word, I stormed out of the castle gates and headed straight for the Green Kingdom. Gumi had not been lying. The entire kingdom showed signs of destruction and havoc, and not a single person was to be seen in the streets. As I felt my heart sink for Miku-chan's beloved kingdom, I raced towards the mansion that she lived in.

When I approached the mansion, a streak of white nearly collided with me. Naturally, I stopped. I turned around to find Miku-chan's white-haired best friend. Of course, her white hair would keep her safe from the Daughter of Evil's clutches. She would not be targeted for cold-blooded murder because of her hair color.

"Are you looking for Miku-chan, your majesty?" She asked.

"Yes." I said tensely. This meant that Miku-chan was still hidden and alive, right? I followed Miku-chan's friend into the mansion, which was also surprisingly empty compared to before.

"Miku-chan!" The white-haired girl yelled after the bolted the door. There was no answer. I felt my blood leave my face. "Miku-chan!" The girl called again, sounding as scared as I felt. Without another word, she bolted upstairs, abandoning the grocery that she carried in her arms. Making sure not to step on any of it, I too ran after in a great hurry.

Miku-chan's room was empty of signs of life, except for a lone stem of negi that my princess liked to eat for some reason. However, on her desk was a single note. As Miku-chan's friend picked it up and read it, I notice her pale even more than she already has.

"She went _outside_? What is that girl thinking?" She said frantically as she rushed back out of the door. Without hesitation, I followed her. Miku-chan was now most certainly in great danger. The white-haired girl searched in almost a chaotic manner, and I followed her every movement. Finally, we were both racing towards the woods.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" We both called her, only to be answered by the eerie silence of the forest.

Suddenly, Miku-chan's friend stopped searching, dropped to her knees, and started to sob. At first, I didn't understand what was going on. Then, I followed her line of sight.

My entire world broke apart. There she was, my princess, lying over a well, her body soaked in blood. There she was, my love, dead by the cruel and unjust hands of the Daughter of Evil, the Queen of the inhumane Kingdom of Yellow.

"I wish I could have died in you're place. Everybody has disappeared." Miku-chan's friend sobbed. I myself could not have said any words truer than that.

**

* * *

Meiko's POV**

So here I am again, drink sake. I don't even know how many bottles I've been through today. It's ridiculous, I know. But it's not as if I can help it. Thanks to a certain evil flower, life sucks.

Suddenly, the door to the bar was slammed open by a blue haired man who would have been handsomer if he didn't look like he had been bawling his brains out. Looking closer, I think he's the rumored Prince of Blue. What would he be doing here?

"I have heard that the Mercenary of Red is here! I ask you to come fourth!" He announced. Ooh, looks like I have a customer.

"What does a Prince want from someone like me?" I asked, doing my best not to slur from my drunkenness. It didn't take him that long to find out who I was.

"Would you be the Red Mercenary?" He asked.

"Obviously." I answered, taking another swing of alcohol. "What do you want?"

"The Daughter of Evil has brutally murdered the death of the Daughter of Green, who did nothing to harm her otherwise. I wish you to bring the Evil Flower of justice." He said. I felt myself become sober immediately. What was this; has the Queen finally lost all reason?

Without knowing why, I laughed. So the Evil Daughter had now taken something from the Prince of Blue as she had taken something from me. "At last," I said, "I have reason to bring an end to that treacherous flower."

"How much do you want?" He asked me.

"I don't need any payment for this job. I have reason enough to kill the Daughter of Evil myself as it is. However, I would like some of your soldiers to aid us. The Yellow Castle is well guarded."

"Very well, I understand. Please notify me when this shall happen."

I smirked. "Tonight. I will gather the any townspeople, it shouldn't take long. I will scatter the Evil Flower. With my sword of vengeance, I will show the Queen that"

* * *

I had managed to gather most of the townspeople by nightfall. After tonight, they will no longer have to wear that heavy mask. After tonight, they will abandon their fears and fight against the cruelty that had been placed upon them these long, long years.

"Let's go! Follow me!" I yelled to the crowd. They raised their weapons and chanted, getting warmed up for battle. Then, without looking back, I led them to the castle.

* * *

The townspeople and I fought against the guards of the Castle. It was an easier feat than I would have imagined, for they were already worn out from the Green War that had finally ended as the Daughter of Green lay dead.

Suddenly, a soldier thrust down one of my men and proceeded to pounce on me. Was this how everything will end? After everything I've been through…

A flying arrow finished off the soldier. Once I felt his weight slide off, I looked around for the owner of the arrow. Soon, the Prince of Blue came to my side holding a long bow. Reinforcement had finally come.

"Great timing." I told him while brandishing my sword once more. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it isn't exactly that hard to spot a red-headed lady wearing bright red armor and twirling the rumored sword of vengeance quite beautifully." I smirked at his comment.

"_Twirling?_ Why, I'm honored."

**

* * *

Len's POV**

Once again, I gazed out the window, watching the chaos that only drew nearer and nearer. Among them, I spotted Meiko-san, who was now known as the Mercenary of Red, and the Prince of Blue from across the ocean. Fighting among them were the angry townspeople who had finally summoned up the courage to revolt. The servants have already fled from fear. Now, we were the only ones left in the castle.

"Len, what will happen now?" Rin asked me, scared, for the first time in her life. I turned back to face her before I answered.

"This Kingdom will probably come to an end by the angry townspeople." I sounded calmer then I felt. Once the Yellow Kingdom falls, surely, the people will want to bring an end to the Daughter of Evil as well.

But I have no intention of letting them prevent me from keeping my promise. Even if this is what we deserve, I will still defy it. Because no matter what, it is a promise that I must, and will, keep. Turning around once more, I took off my clothes. I ignored her intense stare of curiosity. Finally, I folded my clothes into a neat pile and took off my pocket watch that had stopped working long ago. I was a symbol of my promise.

"Hurry, change clothes with me and escape immediately, Rin. We're twins, so nobody will notice the difference." I told her. She stared at me in shock, but did not refuse. In a short silence, we changed into each other's clothes and hairstyles.

"Now go!" I told her once she was done.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked me with an undertone of fear.

"No. You must go alone, Rin."

"But…"

"Go! Now!" I screamed at her. Did she not understand how little time there was left?

For a brief moment she stared at me. Then, she finally backed away to the door. "I'm sorry. Thank you… Len." She sobbed out. I watched her leave the room and escape to freedom outside. I smiled. She was back; my precious, sweet, and beloved Rin was finally back. Once I was sure the she had left the castle, I waited for fate to come and take me away.

I am the Queen now, and you, Rin, are a fugitive.

**

* * *

Sephi: Sob… Len switched places with Rin. For some reason, I think the stanza 'Hurry and wear my clothes/ and escape immediately./ It's alright since we're twins/ No one will notice' (Servant of Evil by mothy, I do not own it) is the saddest part of the song…**

**Rune: No one **_**cares**_**, Sephi. Just upload the story already!**

**Sephi: Okay, okay, jeez. Someone's not in a good mood... … … Please R&R!**


End file.
